


On the Desk

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine x f!Lavellan - On the desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Desk

Lavellan smoothed her hands down Josephine’s bare thighs, pausing at her knees to push them apart, presenting her with the beautiful view of her glistening lips. She slid her hands back up the inside of her thighs, massaging the tender flesh gently as she went. Josephine hummed in appreciation from where she was laying on top of her desk.

Lavellan knelt on the floor at the edge and began trailing kisses from her knees to the apex of her thighs. She loved the feel of Josie’s soft skin against her lips and the way her muscles quivered when she found a more sensitive spot. She could hear the Ambassador’s breath hitch as she reached closer and closer to her wet heat. Josephine spread her legs wider for her and Lavellan leaned in to place an open mouthed kiss on her slick lips, her delicious bitter sweet taste lingering on her tongue. The other woman gasped at the contact, spurring her on to place another kiss over her clit. Her moans of pleasure were music to Lavellan’s ears and she felt her own arousal growing at the mere sound of her.

She ran her tongue between her folds and looked up to take in the sight of her; legs sprawled out either side of the desk, eyes closed in pure bliss and her mouth parted, eliciting quiet whimpers of ecstasy. Lavellan had never seen a more erotic sight and couldn’t ignore her own need any longer. She slid a hand between her legs and pushed her drenched smalls aside, dipping a finger inside her and bringing it up to swirl her wetness around her clit. She mewled against Josie as she pleasured herself, causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

“Keep doing that.” Josephine cried out.

Lavellan smiled when Josie’s hand came down to tangle in her hair, tugging her face to where she wanted it. She continued to lap up her arousal and suck on her clit, moaning her own sounds of pleasure when she slid a finger inside herself. Josephine’s hips started to buck up and she felt her body tense on top of the desk, her gasps and whimpers becoming louder with each lick of Lavellan’s tongue.

“I want to see you come, Josie.” She said, lips moving away from her sex to brush against her inner thigh. “Will you do that for me?”

She looked back up to her, seeing her nod quickly, and Lavellan chuckled at her eagerness. She promptly replaced her mouth on her clit, sucking with fervour, tongue swirling circles firmly around it. Her own fingers moved quickly inside her, thumb putting much needed pressure on her swollen nub, and eliciting high pitched moans into Josie’s cunt. She watched her back arch off the desk as she came with a shout, her nails digging into Lavellan’s scalp, causing such delicious pain, and her thighs quivered around her head. Seeing her love endure such pleasure was all she needed to send herself over the edge. She rested her cheek against Josephine’s thigh as she rode through her own orgasm, feeling gentle fingers stroke her hair lovingly. Lavellan smiled as she came down from her high and looked up to see Josie mirroring her own expression.

“Clearly I should ask you to stay late and help me with work more often.” Josephine giggled.


End file.
